An electroluminescence device (hereinafter this may be abbreviated as an organic EL device) using an organic substance is expected to be hopeful for use for solid light emission-type, inexpensive large-area full-color display device, and many developments for the device are under way. In general, an organic EL device is composed of a light emitting layer and pair of opposite electrodes that sandwich the light emitting layer. When voltage is applied across the electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode side and holes are injected from the anode side. Further, the electrons recombine with the holes in the light emitting layer to form an excited state, and light is emitted when the excited state returns to the ground state.
In addition, an organic EL device can provide a wide variety of light emitting colors, using various light emitting materials in the light emitting layer, and therefore intensive studies for practical use of the device in displays and others are conducted. In particular, studies on light emitting materials for the three primary colors, red, green and blue, are most extensively conducted, and the materials are studied intensively for the improvement of the properties.
As materials for such organic EL devices, a compound having an unsubstituted carbazolyl group via an unsubstituted benzene ring in a fluoranthene skeleton and the like are disclosed in PTL 1; use of a compound, in which the 7-positioned and/or the 10-positioned carbon atoms constituting a fluoranthene skeleton are substituted with nitrogen atoms, in an organic EL device is disclosed in PTL 2; an acenaphthopyridine derivative having a pyridyl group or a quinolyl group in a fluoranthene skeleton is disclosed in PTL 3; and an azaindenoglycerin derivative having a fluoranthene skeleton is disclosed in PTL 4.